Episode 6
Alluring Kyoto Trip!!!!!!!! (魅惑の京都合宿!!!!, Miwaku no Kyōto gasshuku!!!!) is the sixth episode of the Keijo!!!!!!!! anime. Summary Right after being promoted to the Elite Class, Nozomi, Sayaka, Kazane, and Non enjoy its special benefits. Soon after that, the entire Elite Class along with the instructors travel to Kyoto for an exclusive annual Training Camp to prepare for the upcoming East-West War. Upon arrival Miku Kobayakawa states that they had arrived much earlier than scheduled, giving the students three hours of free time. When deciding what to do, Sayaka offers Nozomi to tour around Kyoto together, but is interrupted numerous times by Hanabi, Mio, and Rin. Feeling ignored, Sayaka proceeds to venture out alone. While alone, Sayaka reminisces about her earlier life when she would not be able to spend time with her friends due to her reputation in judo, commenting how similar her current situation was to circumstances back then. Nozomi, Kazane, and Non arrive soon after, with Nozomi stating that she intentionally let Sayaka feel left out to toy with her, but still decided to spend time with her around Kyoto. Feeling both grateful and embarrassed, Sayaka and her roommates spend the next three hours sightseeing, eating, and shopping around Kyoto. When the four regroup after the free time ends, Kobayakawa lightly chides them for buying large amounts of souvenirs, confiscating them as a result. While traveling to the camp, the Elite Class students are sorted by their fighting styles, with Nozomi assigned as an Infighter. At the inn where the entire group is lodging, the students line up for an opportunity to get in touch with their families. Nozomi calls her siblings, while Sayaka tries to reach her father with no success. The students are then lodged according to their fighting styles for an easier schedule. Yoshida tosses Usagi Tsukishita out of the Infighter room, who wanted to be with Mio. After peering through the door to see Mio fondling Nozomi's breasts, Tsukishita swears revenge against Nozomi for being the center of Mio's attention. While the students are jogging, they notice an "old lady" outpacing them. Feeling competitive, the students try to race said woman, but fall too far behind. Back at the inn, Kobayakawa asks why the students are all tired, and Nozomi explains what had happened. However, she notices the woman from earlier behind Kobayakawa. Fearful that the woman is staying at the same inn at the students, Non accidentally trips over a rope, which causes several large planks of wood to fall over the students. However, the jogging woman knocks aside the wooden planks before they can harm anyone. Kobayakawa introduces the woman, Kyoko Shirayuki, a professional Keijo Player who is at the Training Camp to tutor the students there. Nozomi then remembers her from watching a Keijo match before enrolling at Setouchi. The next day, the students are separated into their respective groups, with Shirayuki teaching the Infighters. After introducing herself and nitpicking at her group's imperfections, Shirayuki holds a mock race against them individually, stating that is the best way for her to get to know the students. Nozomi battles Shirayuki first, but is unable to land a single hit. Shirayuki commends Nozomi's fearless attitude and her fighting style, but easily knocks her out. Shirayuki then tells Nozomi that she cannot improve herself if she cannot improve her weaknesses. Nozomi, lost in thought, questions her statement as she never considered her weaknesses before. Characters in Order of Appearance *Nozomi Kaminashi *Sayaka Miyata *Kazane Aoba *Non Toyoguchi *Hanabi Kawai *Kotone Fujisaki *Rin Rokudo *Atsuko Yoshida *Saya Kogatana *Mari Murata *Mio Kusakai *Usagi Tsukishita *Miku Kobayakawa *Sayaka's Mother *Kyoko Shirayuki *Miyo Harada *Inoue Anime & Manga Differences *Nozomi and her friends are seen eating breakfast after being promoted into the Elite Class. *In the manga, when Sayaka decides to travel alone, she is approached by two street thugs, before being rescued by Nozomi. In the anime, the street thugs do not appear. *When Nozomi contacting her siblings, Megumi Kaminashi and Takeru Kaminashi are not shown. Whereas in the manga, they are shown alongside Taichi Omotenishi. *Sayaka contacts her parents. Whereas in the manga, she doesn't contact them. *Sayaka's Mother appears and picks up the phone. Whereas in the manga, She first appears on the East-West War to watch her daughter. *Usagi is in the Infighters' room, before being dragged out by Atsuko Yoshida. *Nozomi recalls when she watches Kyoko Shirayuki's fight at the Nishinomiya Keijo Stadium. Whereas in the manga, Nozomi hasn't watched or knew anything about her, since it is their first meeting. Trivia Anime Intro 1.png Anime Intro 2.jpg *Starting from Episode 6 onwards, there are slightly differences in the intro of the anime: **Usagi Tsukishita's face is now visible. **Nozomi Kaminashi and Kazane Aoba now wear the dark version of the school swimsuits with red lines, as they have been promoted into the Elite Class. **Sayaka Miyata and Non Toyoguchi now wear the yellow version of the school swimsuits, as they have been promoted into the Elite Class as well. Navigation Category:Episodes